Jandemine
Jandemine was one of the 'Four Great City States' of Samuelonia, located in north west St. Samuel, covering modern day northern Saint Omar, Saint Jordinian and New South Dascunya provinces. The Jandemine consisted of the '14 Jandeminian Clans' who acted as a Great Council. History See History of Early Samuelonian Peoples & History of the Samuelonian City States The founding of the Jandemine territories can be attributed to the arrival of the Gardlian people's in Samuelonia, around 4500BP. The people's that came to be known as the Jandemine, settled in northern Saint Omar and Saint Jordinian province. At around 4000BP, established cities could be found at Jandemina (modern day Francguard), Leonya, Montina, Marconia, Sardiano and Zaloempoli. The early Jandemine towns and cities were established by the 14 main clans, whilst the city of Jandemina's population was a mix of all the different clans and slaves. War of Collowsia The War of Collowsia was a series of conflicts fought between the city states of Jandemine, Amadonii and Collowsi between 2956BP to 2939. The Jandemine were victorious in conquering the Amadonii and Collowsi tribes in 2939BP. Jandeminian Civil War The Jandeminian Civil War (2744-2736BP), was a conflict fought between the Noble House's of Jandemine. On one side was the Rosakian's, who wanted to abolish the Great Council and on the other side was the Zargunian's, who opposed any change to the Jandemine government. Geography Government Early Government The early leadership of the Jandemine was made up of the '14 Jandeminian Clans' who acted as a Great Council. One Chieftan would be elected by the Great Council and would serve as High Chieftan until death. The 14 Jandeminian Clans * Saligan * Mosian * Agar'dur * Rosak * Norduur * Barra Min * Kayal * Ro'Dahur * Minargas * Dai'San * Zargun * Vanna * Cardona * Tarradin Each of the 14 Jandeminian Clan's held lands within the realm of Jandemine and ruled there territory from there main city. Jandemina, the capital city, was different, in that it was shared between the 14 clans. It was custom for the 14 clans to send a son to act as a representative to the city of Jandemina. Lower Nobolity There were a large number of smaller clans and sub-clans from the 14, who would be pledged to the main 14 clans. The most powerful clan would be that who numbered the largest number of lesser clans. Late Government After the Jandeminian Civil War, in which the House of Rosak won power, the Great Council was abolished. Aldermar of House Rosak was proclaimed King of Jandemine and he had a new council of Noble's loyal to House Rosak installed. Kings of Jandemine House of Rosak * Nugar * Jaleila Society The Jandemine city state, from creation to unification into the Kingdom of Samuelonia, was renowned for being the most powerful in the region. The Clansmen of Jandemine followed a strict code of loyalty and faith to the Chief of there respective clan. The Jandemine were also known for there honesty and integrity, with merchants happy to trade and often setup business in Jandemine, safe in the knowledge that they would be well protected. Jandeminian males would be raised from birth to fight. It was tradition for all boys at the age of six, until they were 14, to be sent away to another clan, where they would be further trained in the arts of war. This was with a view to create a bond between the clans. Jandeminian men earned a reputation for being fearsome warriors and were amongst the strongest and most disciplined infantrymen in the region. Mounted warriors or archers would have been almost an unheard of tactic within Jandemine society. Marriage in Jandeminian culture was viewed as sacred and it would have been seen as the biggest token of honour for a father to offer his daughter in marriage. Marriage within a members own clan was frowned upon and not socially acceptable. Category: St. Samuel